Didn't see that coming
by CissyJewel
Summary: A new witch. A romance no one see coming. A divine power. The new supreme... Cordelia/OC Rated M for language
1. The new witch

{The story takes place after the 5th episode of season 3}

Magic and witch. Two words that changed her entire life. Who would have thought that magic existed? She certainly didn't. Sometimes she still doubts it but then she wakes up and looks at her beautiful girlfriend. Magic gave her something that was missing from her entire life and she couldn't be more grateful for it. But first she had to prove herself worthy of that gift.

Her name was Veronica and she was 20 years old. Everything started during a cold day in the middle of November. You see she had just broke up with her girlfriend after she found out she was cheating on her. You know what all the cheaters say in situations like this. 'It's not what you think.' And other similar shit but Veronica wasn't going to stay and listen to all of that. She should have seen it coming. Dream after dream, but she never believed in dreams.

Anyway enough said about the cheater. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way after all. Oh and if you haven't guessed it yet, she was a lesbian and she was proud of it. She didn't tried to hide it. It was what made her happy and that was all she cared about.

Now back to the story about how that black haired girl became a witch. Like I said before, it all started in November. She was walking along a quiet beach near her house. It was her usual routine. Fresh air and the smell of the sea was all she needed to calm down and sort out her priorities. While she was walking, a figure walked towards her. It didn't surprise her. There were many people that enjoyed jogging or strolling along the beach, like she did. When the figure drew nearer, she recognized her.

She felt her blood starting to boil inside her veins. It was Kate, the cheater. She stopped and turned around walking back towards her house. It seemed that she wanted to talk to Veronica though because she started running and calling her name.

"What do you want?" the black haired girl turned to face her. She felt her face hot from the anger. It still pained her the fact that Kate betrayed her. She didn't want to see her or talk to her.

"I want to talk to you, you ungrateful bitch." Kate sneered at her. Veronica, on the other side, was surprised by her tone. "Will you listen to me?" she shouted at her taking a step closer.

"No! We are done. And it's all thanks to you. I don't want to hear your petty excuses. Get lost!" Veronica cried and glared at her. That was all it took. She blinked once and Kate was gone. She had no idea what was happening and then she heard a scream. Her head turned slightly and her eyes scanned the sea. Kate's red hair was the only thing she could see.

Veronica couldn't understand what was happening. One minute Kate was in front of her and the next one she was gone. "What the hell was that?" she whispered the last part to herself. The least she was expecting right now was someone else to answer. "Magic. Your magic." she heard a voice next to her, causing her to jump a little. A blond woman was standing next to her looking as calmly as ever. With a flick of her hand Kate was out of the water, coughing. But no one was paying any attention to Kate anymore. "Who are you? What are you talking about?" Veronica's eyes were so wide right now that it felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"I am Fiona. Come with me. I'll explain everything in a bit." She told her taking her by her arm. Veronica didn't have time to argue, the only thing she managed to do was blink. '_Great addiction to our coven.'_ Fiona thought sarcastically when she saw Veronica standing there like an idiot. When the brunette opened her eyes again the beach was gone. In its place stood a beautiful white mansion.

"Welcome to your new home and school." Fiona said and pushed her inside.

She was so shocked that she couldn't even move or speak. Fiona pushed her around and guided her through the huge mansion. Maybe it was because Veronica needed an explanation or maybe because she was too shocked but, nonetheless, she couldn't argue. They stopped in what she guessed was the living room. An elegant blond woman was sitting on the long couch. She had a huge burn starting just under her nose and stopping on her forehead. It should have scared the new witch. It was horrid. But it didn't. The thing that drawn Veronica to her though, was her beautiful smile that graced her lips. It made you forget everything about her burn.

"Delia, she is here." Fiona said with a hint of boredom. She couldn't wait to leave and go play with her skin products. With each passing minute she felt like she was losing her powers and she became older.

"Thank you, mother." The woman, whose name was probably Delia, nodded but her eyes were looking nowhere in particular. Her voice was smooth and soft. It had a soothing vibe.

"And please find someone else to run your errands from now on. It's quite tiring." The older woman sneered and pushed the quiet girl towards the couch. "Sit down, child. Cordelia will explain everything to you." She started walking away before her daughter's voice stopped her.

"It's not my fault you burned Myrtle." The daughter shook her head, a hint of anger shown in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Fiona mumbled and exited the room but not without grabbing a whiskey bottle on her way out.

Cordelia smiled again, all anger gone from her face. "Welcome to our coven." she turned her head slightly as if she was looking at Veronica, but her eyes weren't focused. "We have searched your background a little before you came here. You grew up in an orphanage, right?"

Finally the young girl found her voice. "Who are you, people? How did you find me? What the hell is a coven and why am I here?" the questions were thrown at Cordelia like a thunderstorm.

"I see mother didn't explain anything to you." Cordelia sighed and placed a hand on Veronica's arm. Visions came as soon as her hand touched the younger woman's hand. Her life passed by Cordelia's eyes for a minute. There was a lot of explaining to be done. "You will understand in a while but for you to understand everything, you need to know something else first." She pointed out.

"I am listening." The brunette nodded.

The words left Cordelia's mouth easily but she wished she could see the other woman's surprised expression. "You are a witch and so is your mother, who died giving birth to you."


	2. A new friend

The words were spinning in her head. A witch. She couldn't believe it. Someone was making fun of her. There had to be a camera hidden somewhere. "Okay, okay. You had your fun. Who put you up to this?" she started laughing, clutching her stomach. It was all a joke, she knew it.

Cordelia didn't laugh though. "Magic isn't something you make fun of." Her lips were formed into a tight line. No amusement showing. "How can you explain the fact that your, what I assume, girlfriend was thrown into the sea?" she crossed one leg over the other and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. The damn burn was itching a lot.

"How do you know about that?" Veronica glared her through her eyelids. How was it possible for Cordelia to know since she hadn't been there? A headache was forming in her head with all the information she was receiving.

"I have visions. That's one of my powers. A power I received after I lost my eyesight." Delia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. When she first woke up in the hospital and couldn't see, she had panicked. A lot. Her mother was there to inform her of the situation. It was like stabbing her right through her heart. She was the Headmistress of the school for God's sake. How was she going to run the school after that?

Then she remembered a dream she had. Only then she realized it wasn't really a dream but a vision. When her husband touched her hand, the images came like levees blowing away by a strong wind. That was when she found the whole truth. How he cheated on her and how he killed the poor girl afterwards. The redhead girl probably didn't know he was married. It was too painful to watch the man she adored to turn into a liar, a cheater and worst of all a psycho killer. And to think that she loved him with all her heart. Everything came tumbling down that day. The blond witch had cried her eyes out in front of her mother. Something she never did before.

She cleared her throat trying to force all the memories away. She was going to get over it eventually. One thing Cordelia was known for was how strong she was. "The moment I touched you, I saw images from your life." She added giving her a small smile. Veronica didn't know why but that smile was soothing. She felt safe. She looked up in Cordelia's lifeless eyes for a moment and noticed the tears threatening to spill. Her curiosity was piqued by the way the older woman was acting. Even though she smiled, her eyes told a different story altogether.

Something clicked in Veronica's chest. Something pulled her mentally towards her. She wanted to know more about the troubled woman who was standing in front of her but now was not the time. "So what power do I have?" Veronica smiled a little bit, starting to believe what the other woman was telling her.

Cordelia seemed amused and relieved that she managed to convince her about her true heritage. She thought about her powers for a minute before answering. "I think teleportation is your power for now. In time your powers will grow though. It happens to all." She moved her hand in front of her face indicating her eyes and visions. "For me for example it happened a couple of days ago." She smiled sadly again. Delia informed her about what lessons she had to attend and she told her a little bit about the history of witches, what is a supreme, the difference between Dark and Light Magic and a little bit about potions as well.

"I can see you are tired. Your room is up the right staircase, third door on the right. Your things are already there. My room is through the second door. If you need anything don't hesitate." She pointed out and waited for the girl to stand up.

"Thank you for everything, Ms Foxx." Veronica nodded before she exited the living room and headed for her room. There were a lot of things she had to think through. Her whole life now seemed like a lie. Two days ago her only problem was how to forget Kate and her betrayal. Now? Now nothing made sense anymore.

The Headmistress searched for her white cane for a minute and then walked blindly to the kitchen. Everything went well, thankfully.

The brunette walked in her room looking around curiously. It was very nicely decorated. She liked it. She lied down on the bed thinking about everything her Headmistress told her and that's how she fell asleep. She didn't even change or take off her shoes.

When the young woman woke up after a couple hours, she noticed the keys from her red Mini-Cooper sitting on the nightstand. She took them in her hand admiring the keychain. It was a keychain her mother had left to her. At first she hadn't understand what the small witch hanging from it meant. Now she knew. There were some initials carved on the back. M.D. Veronica didn't know what it meant though. She squeezed it with her hand, making a promise to herself. A promise to find everything about her mother and her past.

"I can help you." A voice sounded from the open door, startling Veronica. A black-haired girl was standing there, dressed in black with a small smile playing on her lips. "I am Nan." She walked in and sat on Veronica's bed extending her hand.

Veronica shook her hand feeling a little weird at the sudden intrusion. "Ehm, hi. I am-"

"Veronica. I know. I am a clairvoyant." Nan shrugged and let go of her hand. "I can read your thoughts, I can see some things from the future." She added. Veronica found her a little strange but friendly as well. She seemed nice enough.

"You can help me find about my past?" the slightly older brunette asked her. Her bright gray eyes sparkling with excitement.

Nan nodded with a small smile. "My powers grew recently. Nobody knows yet but I can see things from the past."

"That's cool." Veronica smiled. A thought passed by her mind for a minute and before Nan had a chance to read, she voiced it. "Wait, what do you want in return?" Veronica raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Nan frowned a little. "To be my friend?" she shrugged and looked down.

"You want me to be your friend? You don't even know me. Why?" Veronica tilted her head.

"The others always underestimate me and rarely talk to me." She explained with a small voice.

Veronica thought about it for a moment. It was good to have a friend in the house. Cordelia was the Headmistress, so not friend material. Fiona? Oh well, who was she kidding? The woman didn't like her at all. And Nan seemed like a good girl. "Deal." Veronica smiled warmly at the girl who smiled back at her. "What's the plan, then?" she looked at her craftily.

{Author's note: I hope you enjoy my story so far. Review if you like ;) Any thought on who is Veronica's mother? I'd like to hear some ideas about the story from you. I'll try to update as soon as I can.}


	3. Coming closer

After the girls spent some time chatting and planning, Nan announced that she had to go to bed. It was already past midnight. Veronica wondered how much time she was sleeping. It seemed that she spent her whole afternoon in bed. The mansion was really quiet that night and she couldn't stand it. She grabbed her car keys and walked outside.

When she stepped out of her now new house, she looked up at the sky. The moon was full. She always enjoyed going out for a walk in that particular night. She walked away from the yard and looked around to see if her car was there. It wasn't, but an idea struck her mind. Cordelia had said that her power was teleportation after all. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching her, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A surge of power was swelling in her chest. She could feel it.

Opening her eyes again she was more than surprised when her car appeared in front of her eyes. "Hoooly shit!" she cried out grinning. "I can't believe it." She bit her lower lip giggling. She hadn't felt so happy in what felt like years. The last time she felt like that was when they had contacted her from a magazine, to hire her as a photographer. She was pretty good at taking photos. And it seemed that she was pretty good with magic as well.

As soon as she was settled in the driver's seat, she took out her phone and searched for a quiet place in New Orleans to pass her time with no interruptions. It didn't take time for her to find what she was looking for. A forest was exactly what she needed. She started the engine and took off immediately with a small grin on her face.

A pair of brown eyes watched her every move the moment she stepped foot out of the house. The eyes narrowed slightly when they watched the little trick she played. Fiona didn't like secrets. She was a new witch who had found out about her powers that evening. How was it possible to make the car appear from thin air? But, of course, Fiona was making a fuss over nothing. The girl wasn't hiding anything. It was someone else who had secrets. Secrets that were going to be revealed in a short notice.

After a couple of minutes Veronica had arrived just outside of the forest. The full moon was giving her as much light as she needed to see through the trees. A couple of minutes later she stood out on a clearing. A soft glow was illuminating her figure. Looking up, she admired the peaceful night. Everything was beautiful.

She spent a couple of hours there thinking about everything that happened to her. Her mind went to the Headmistress. She wondered what happened to her. She made sure to remember to ask Nan about it later. She felt a fascination for the woman even though she had just met her. An attraction of sorts. "That's absurd." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I just met the woman!" she mumbled to no one in particular.

A pair of gray eyes was watching her from behind a tree. Veronica never noticed it though. She took off her shoes and let her feet touch the grass. It felt really nice. She always loved the nature. She started humming a song while walking around the clearing, teleporting a rock from one side to another every once in a while. It felt nice finding herself after so much searching. She felt like she belonged now.

When she started feeling tired she decided it was time for her to leave. Just like Fiona, the woman, who was watching her, never took her eyes off the younger woman. Around 4 a.m. Veronica was back in the mansion. She kept quiet when she got in but a small clinking noise got her attention. Tip-toeing she made her way in the kitchen.

She peeked through the door and spotted the Headmistress standing against the counter sipping what smelled like coffee. She stood there watching the older woman for a couple of minutes, making no noise at all. Damn even with that burn she was still beautiful. She rolled her eyes with annoyance. She was acting stupid again.

She was turned to go to her room but at the last minute she changed her mind. "Good morning, Ms Foxx." She smiled taking a step closer. Cordelia jumped a little causing the mug to fly from her hands.

Veronica teleported it in her hands. She was getting really good at this. "I didn't hear a crush." The older woman pointed out tilting her head curiously.

The brunette smiled a little and moved closer. She took Cordelia's hand and placed the mug against it. "Magic." Veronica simply said.

Cordelia took the mug and smirked at her. "You are getting really good at this." She put the mug on the counter. "And good morning, Veronica." She answered back at her.

"It's in my blood, remember?" Veronica chuckled "What are you doing up?" she asked her watching her closely.

"I couldn't sleep." Delia shrugged and leaned against the counter once more letting out a sigh. "You?" she asked back.

"Wasn't tired." The brunette shrugged and hopped on the counter. The two women spent some minutes in complete silence. The older one sipping her warm coffee while the younger was watching her. Both women felt comfortable in the presence of the other. It was welcoming.

Veronica was debating if she should tell the other woman what she did with her magic and her car but decided against it. Some things had to be kept in secrecy. "I don't think coffee helps with insomnia." The younger woman said.

Cordelia chuckled sarcastically. "Insomnia is the least of my problems, hon." She pointed out and continued her explanation, suddenly feeling a little closer to Veronica. "You see my dreams, nightmares, visions or whatever that is, I don't know how I should name it exactly, are keeping me up. I try to stay awake just so I won't be waking in panic every time I sleep." She didn't know why she was telling this to her new student but right now, it seemed that she was the only one that cared enough about her. Hank was gone, she was never close with Fiona and Myrtle was burnt at the stake. She was all alone.

"I am sorry." Veronica squeezed Delia's shoulder trying to comfort her as much as she could. "I am here if you need an ear or a shoulder." The brunette told her assuring her that she would be there for her if she ever needed it. Cordelia found her hand and patted it mumbling a soft 'Thank you'.

The two women spent some more time chit-chatting, mostly about Veronica's life or about any questions Veronica had about magic. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room and had made themselves comfortable on the couch. It was the first time after the acid attack that Cordelia felt better and could forget about it for a while. She was glad that Veronica didn't ask about it.

{Author's note: Thanks a lot for your reviews guys. It means a lot that you took the time to do it. It made me finish it sooner. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did while writing it. Up next: Veronica and Nan tries to find more about Veronica's past, Veronica and Delia spent some more time together. Stay tuned for more :P

P.S I am sorry for any mistakes in the way I write.}


	4. Messing with the powers

The arguing was really intense during breakfast again. Veronica hated that but there was nothing she could really do. The four girls were so different from each other and each one was more stubborn than the other. Madison was again missing from the breakfast table for the 4th time. Nan was sure that Madison was dead but Veronica was the only one who actually believed her. Zoe was arguing with Queenie about what they should do about Madison. It was frustrating. Veronica looked at Nan who was clutching her head. If the shouts were not enough; The poor girl had to listen to their thoughts as well. Veronica had enough though.

"Shut up already!" she stood up and silenced them with her loud voice. "Stop arguing girls, for crying out loud." She rolled her eyes. "We are witches, we have something in common. Something we need to protect. We can continue fighting like this or actually do something to find Madison." She pointed out and sat back down but didn't stop talking."We are not 5 year olds." She sighed looking at Nan. The clairvoyant mouthed a 'Thank you' at her and Veronica replied with a wink. "Personally I think Madison is dead but we still need to find her." She voiced her opinion. Nan nodded in agreement and so did Zoe.

"You are right. But how?" Zoe asked placing her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands.

"I don't know yet." Veronica shrugged sighing.

"Then stop playing the boss!" Queenie barked at her banging her fist on the table.

"At least I am not ready for a fight, like you are." Veronica snapped at her. Her patience was running thin right now and Queenie was really testing her. She was trying to be civil but that seemed to be the problem.

"Just because you are older, doesn't mean that you can rule us, you little piece of shit." The black girl barked at her again. She was really looking for a fight. It was obvious, especially when she grabbed the fork and starting stabbing her hand. Veronica cried out in pain clutching her bleeding arm. She was really angry now. Her power was going wild in her chest. Things were going to get messy if she didn't do anything to control it. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes concentrating. Nan and Zoe stood up to her rescue but Veronica didn't need them. She used her power to shut the pain away without knowing that she could do it. To their surprise not did she only manage to feel nothing but she stopped the bleeding and healed her wounds. When she opened her eyes the girls were looking at her like she had grown a second head or something. "What?" she asked curiously. Zoe was the one who spoke out loud. "How did you do that?" she asked her, pointing at her hand. "I-I don't know." She stuttered examining her hand. Even Queenie was surprised by that.

"Okay that was really cool." Queenie grinned and just like that, the tension was gone. "We are listening. What's the plan?" she asked her. From the way she said it, it was more than obvious that they chose Veronica for their new leader or something like that. The other girls didn't seem to mind at all. The incident was long forgotten as soon as they were back in their seats. "Obviously we have no idea how to find Madison. So I suggest we spend the day thinking and tomorrow morning we share with the others our ideas. What do you think?" she asked the girls who nodded in agreement. After a while they parted silently, every girl going to their room.

Veronica spent the rest of the morning in her room. She was fidgeting with the keychain. She craved to find more about her mother. How she looked, her name, her life. Everything. It was driving her crazy. Was her life as weird as her daughter's? But right now there were not many hopes. Her mother was dead after all. Or at least that's what Cordelia told her.

"_Holy cow! Just when I managed to get her out of my thoughts."_ She thought and buried her face in her pillow. It was a really bad idea because as soon as she closed her eyes, images of Cordelia started dancing in her mind.

"Oh my God! You fancy Cordelia." The door flew open and Nan announced her presence in a not so distinctive way. When Veronica heard it she jumped up and ran to the door yanking Nan inside and closing the door. "Nan, are you crazy?" she spoke in hushed tones. "Cordelia's room is right next to mine." She pointed out and opened the door to check if anyone heard them. Thankfully no one heard. She fell back to the bed and Nan followed her. "So, do you?" Nan smirked, her eyes burning in curiosity. "Yes. I mean no. Maybe." Veronica mumbled and let her head drop on her pillow. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Okay. One problem at a time." Nan spoke and yanked her up. "First thing first, let's see what we can find about your mother. Give me the keychain." She stretched her palm towards the other girl and Veronica let the keychain fell on the open palm. Nan didn't speak for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the keychain. Veronica waited patiently, fidgeting with her hands. "I see blond curly hair and gray eyes. A baby. I think this is you." She explained but didn't open her eyes. "The blond girl gave you to someone. There is the keychain as well." She opened her eyes and looked at Veronica. She wasn't sure if she should say to Veronica what she was thinking but the two girls didn't have any secrets between them. "I don't think this is your mother." Nan finally said.

"Why?" Veronica asked her and waited for Nan's explanation. "First of all, the girl is way too young to be your mother. She is barely fifteen. I saw her giving you to someone else but Cordelia said that she died giving birth to you. Maybe we need to find her. Maybe she knows something." Nan voiced her opinions, knowing that Veronica was going to listen to her.

"Did you see or hear her name or something?" the slightly older girl asked desperately. At that time Queenie and Zoe burst inside. "We found Madison. You guys need to see this. Hurry!" Zoe said and started running with all the girls in toe.

{Author's note: Here it is. The fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews make me update more often you know. So you know what you need to in order to have the next chapter sooner. ;) I know I said that Cordelia would be in this chapter but unfortunately I didn't have any ideas for it to make it happen. Sorry. Don't be angry with me. Up next: Veronica is one step closer to her mother.}


	5. Complicating things

The four girls made their way to the attic where Zoe and Queenie said they found Madison. As soon as they step foot inside, a horrible smell reached their nostrils. They walked exactly where Madison was hidden. "Who did this?" Veronica whispered looking at Zoe. "The main suspect is Spalding." she whispered and nodded her head towards a corner. Zoe explained to Nan and Veronica what exactly had happened. She found out about Madison using a spirit board and when she came in search for her, Spalding attacked her. That was when Queenie came in. She heard the other girl's scream and ran to her rescue. The four girls gathered around him and tried to get the truth out of him. "It's no use. We can't believe what he is thinking. He was living with witches before we were born." Zoe pointed out and all the girls nodded in agreement. "Should we say anything to Cordelia?" Queenie asked and was ready to go get her. "I think Veronica should go." Nan spoke up looking at Veronica grinning. A blush crept over Veronica's cheeks. "Nobody say anything yet." Zoe interrupted Nan, not noticing the look the two girls shared. "Veronica, can you drive me somewhere?" she asked the older girl. Without waiting for an answer she ran out of the attic with Veronica behind her.

The two girls were soon inside Veronica's Mini Cooper. Zoe explained to the brunette what they were going to do with Madison. She told her about Misty and how she could bring Madison back to life. Veronica was surprised but didn't say anything about it. They continued their way towards Misty's hut without talking. Each girl lost in thought.

Veronica's life had come upside down. She didn't know how she felt about it. She was called to deal with the supernatural, death, magic. How could anyone live like that? It was unbelievable. Even though it was dangerous and scary, she secretly liked it. It was something new and new things always excited her. Plus she had met these wonderful people. All of them different from each other. At first they were fighting all the time but after that incident on the breakfast table they were starting to get closer. They were becoming a family of sorts. Veronica never had a family before. She was living in an orphanage till she was 18. Then she was leaving alone for two more years. She had met Kate at the offices of the magazine she was working for. She was a model and Veronica was the photographer that took care of her photo-shoots. But obviously it didn't work out between them.

"We are here." Zoe said, pulling the young woman away from her thoughts. When Veronica looked around she realized that it was the same forest she had visited some nights ago. "She lives here?" Veronica asked in wonder. Zoe nodded and took off towards Misty's hut. Veronica couldn't do anything but follow her. After walking for a couple of minutes, a small hut appeared in front of her eyes. It was a small wooden hut with a garden spread around it. Veronica could easily live in a place like that. She loved the nature a lot.

As soon as they walked inside a blond woman rushed to greet them. Veronica studied her for a moment. Her curls were dancing around her shoulders with each bouncing step she took. She had beautiful eyes and a stunning smile. "Hello Misty." Zoe greeted her with a small smile. "Welcome." Misty spoke and drag both girls to some chairs she had around. "I am so glad you came to see me Zoe. Who is your friend?" Misty asked and turned her eyes to Veronica. Shock and surprise passed by her eyes but they were gone so fast that Veronica wondered if she imagined it. "Veronica, meet Misty. Misty, Veronica." Zoe made the introduction "We need your help." she was speaking fast. Misty only nodded, her eyes were glued on Veronica, something that made the other woman feel a little uncomfortable.

After Zoe explained the situation, the three of them were already on their way back to the mansion. The ride was not a quiet one though. Misty was firing questions to Veronica about her life. Questions that made the brunette feel a little uncomfortable. Zoe and Veronica shared some looks of curiosity and confusion. It was like they were reading each others mind, both of them wondering why Misty was so interested in Veronica's life.

When they walked inside of the house, Cordelia met them in the hall. "Good afternoon." The two girls greeted her nervously and mouthed to Misty to be quiet. Veronica shared the alarming look with the other two women. Cordelia couldn't know about this yet. "Where were you girls?" she asked worriedly. The things between their coven and Laveau's were heating up alarmingly and they had to be careful. She fought to keep them safe. "We went out for a walk." Veronica answered quickly. At the same time Zoe's phone rang. 'I'll distract her.' Veronica mouthed and pushed Zoe and Misty towards the stairs. Zoe mumbled an excuse about the phone and took off with Misty.

"You need to be careful, girls." Cordelia sighed and walked towards the living room. Veronica couldn't help but notice the troubled expression on the woman's face. "Is everything okay, Mrs Foxx?" she asked her worriedly. "I told you to call me, Cordelia. There is no need to worry you with my problems, hon." the headmistress sighed and took a seat on the couch, curling up. At that time Cordelia seemed so vulnerable and Veronica felt the urge to do something to help her. "Hey, I told you I would be here if you needed someone to talk to." she walked quickly to the couch and sat down beside her. The young woman placed her hand on Cordelia's knee. That was all it took for Cordelia to finally broke down. "I can't do this anymore." silent tears ran down her burned cheeks. "It's so hard." she breathed out. Veronica wasn't expecting that. She haven't been in a similar situation before and she didn't know how she should react.

"I have no one anymore. Myrtle was like my mother and now she is dead because of my real mother. A mother that abandoned me here and never took care of me." Cordelia pointed out wiping her eyes away from her cheeks. "My husband, well I guess you already know about that." she shrugged feeling betrayed once again. "I have no one anymore." her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes watered again. Tears of anger and sadness started spilling again. Veronica smiled sadly and wiped away the tears from the other woman's cheeks. "That's not true, Cordelia. You have us." she wrapped an arm around Cordelia's shoulders. "You have me." she smiled and rubbed her arm. That earned her a stunning but sad smile from the blond. "Thank you, Vera. It means a lot" Delia spoke softly, using Veronica's nickname. She started calling her Vera some days after she moved in. Cordelia wiped her face with her sleeve and gave Veronica a tight hug. "I should go lie down for a bit." the older woman said and stood up without waiting an answer from Veronica.

When Veronica was left alone in the living room, she buried her face in her arms. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" she groaned. Right now she felt like she wanted to bang her head against the wall. The woman was married to a guy. There was no hope in Veronica's mind. She wondered how could Hank hurt an extraordinary woman like Cordelia. Veronica had enough powers to make the bastard pay for what he did. That was a promise. "Fuck my life." she rolled her eyes and threw her head against a couch pillow. "I am hopeless." she mumbled sighing.

What the young woman didn't know though was that Cordelia hadn't gone to her bedroom yet. She had forgot her phone on the table and when she came back to take it Veronica's words stopped her before she entered the living room. Her words confused her a lot. She didn't know what to think.

{Author's note: That was a little tough to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I am not very satisfied with it but what's done is done. Reviews always makes me happy. So pleeeeease review. Thank you for all your previous reviews. Almost time to watch the new episode. Take care ;) }


	6. Time for action

The mood was kind of heavy during breakfast the next day. The three girls had managed to revive Madison with Misty's help. Madison was not herself though. She was very different, she barely talked and Zoe was wondering if it was a mistake to revive her. After Veronica's and Cordelia's talk, Veronica went out for a couple of drinks by herself. She needed the distraction.

Nan was looking for her all over the mansion that night but Veronica returned really late and everyone was asleep by the time she did. She had drunk at least ten shots of Tequila and she missed breakfast because she was sleeping. The thing that bothered her a lot though was the sex she had last night. She only did it because she wanted to get the blond Headmistress out of her head. Not only it was useless but she regretted it as well. When Cordelia knocked on all the doors to wake them up, Veronica hadn't even heard her.

Madison was still in her room as well, not in the mood for anything. Cordelia made her way downstairs and in the dining room. "Good morning, girls." She smiled lightly. A chorus of good mornings filled the room. "Is everyone here?" she asked a little uneasily. The previous night replayed in her mind, forgetting to ward her thoughts from Nan. As soon as Nan heard them her eyes widen alarmingly. She looked around to see if anyone noticed her panicked expression. Thankfully no one did. '_Shit! Cordelia knows."_ She thought and was ready to ran to inform her friend but Queenie's answer to Cordelia stopped her.

"Veronica is still in her room." Queenie said picking at her food. After the previous night none of the girls had an appetite. Cordelia nodded and took a seat at the table. Nan was trying to find out more from Cordelia but her thoughts were a mess and she couldn't understand them. She was dying to tell everything to Veronica but she had to wait for her to wake up first. It seemed that she had a rough night.

Veronica woke up around 4pm. She missed lunch as well but she wasn't hungry. She stayed in bed curled up with her teddy bear. Her thoughts were going wild once again and she was glad no one had bothered her so far. She didn't want them to see her bloodshot eyes. It was one of the days that depression came knocking at her door. And speaking of knockings, a knock on her door broke her train of thoughts.

The girl shot up from bed and wiped away her tears. "Come in." she spoke up trying to cover her trembling voice. Cordelia pushed the door open. She finally found the courage to ask her about last night. "Oh hey, Delia." Veronica smiled a little. "Hello, Vera." Cordelia smiled a little and sat down on the bed next to Veronica. "The girls told me you missed breakfast and lunch." The older woman told her with a strict smile. "What are you, my mother?" Veronica rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a mood for a lecture. Cordelia sighed and decided to change the subject. It was now or never. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about-" she was cut off by Nan who came in running.

"V. , I need to talk to you about Cor-" she stopped as soon as she spotted Cordelia. "Hellooo Nan." Veronica widen her eyes at the girl and Nan started panicking. "You found the book we were looking for? You know, about cornflowers?" Veronica tried to cover the slip and she succeeded. "Ehm yes. I wanted to talk to you about that." She nodded catching the meaning immediately. Cordelia didn't suspect a thing, or she chose not to. "I'll leave you guys to it." The blond spoke and stood up.

Veronica stopped her though. "Wait, I thought you wanted to talk." She spoke softly suddenly curious. "No. It's okay. It can wait." She assured her and exited the bedroom. Her courage flew out of the window just like that. The two girls waited till she was gone.

As soon as she did, Veronica jumped up and slammed the door close. "Nan, for fuck's sake! How many times do I have to tell you to check before barging in like that." Veronica let out a sigh of relief and moved on the bed again. "Now it's not the time for that. We have bigger problems, girl." That words made Veronica give her undivided attention to Nan. "What happened?" she spoke softly but worriedly.

"First of all, Cordelia knows about your attraction to her. I bet that's what she wanted to talk to you about. She heard you last night." Nan bit her lip. By now Veronica's mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish. She started panicking inside. She didn't need to ask how Nan knew about this. Being friend with a clairvoyant saved her from a lot of trouble. "What am I going to do?" Veronica whispered staring at the ceiling.

"That's not all." Nan told her and sighed. "You remember the woman you brought here yesterday?" with Veronica's nod Nan continued "I know her and you know her too." Veronica tilted her head not understanding what the girl meant. Nan rolled her eyes and grabbed the keychain from the nightstand. "She is the girl that gave you away. I bet she knew your mother." Veronica felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and just like that she fainted. Who could blame her? So many information in ten minutes would drive anyone insane.

It took Nan a while to bring her back to the real world. When Veronica opened her eyes, she looked at Nan with worry in her eyes. "Tell me it was all a dream." She whispered but Nan shook her head sadly. "I need a cigarette." Veronica found herself in need of some air, so she grabbed her emergency cigarettes from the drawer and ran outside. Nan stayed behind. It was better to give her friend some time alone.

Veronica was sitting on the stairs outside of the mansion trying to decide what to do and how to deal with everything. Meanwhile, Cordelia, who was taking a nap in her room, awoke with a start. The dream, which woke her up, was blurry to her at first but then she remembered it clearly. It surprised her, scared her and confused her greatly. A woman on woman dream? A sex dream with her and Veronica? Well that was weird. Did it mean something? Was she attracted to Veronica or did she saw it just because of what she heard? Those were her thoughts after she woke up. Finding her glass of water at the nightstand, she grabbed it and tossed it against a wall. She was so frustrated.

"Enough is enough!" Veronica whispered and tossed the rest of her cigarette on the ground. She ran upstairs again grabbing her keys, she was not going to stand back and wait for whatever to happen. She was not a coward anymore. Life wasn't controlling her, she was controlling her life. It was time to act and take her life into her hands.

She burst into Cordelia's room and looked around. The woman was leaning against the window. Even though she couldn't see a thing, the cold glass against her cheek was always a relief. When she was younger she spent most of her nights behind a window waiting for her mother to show up and take her. It sounded pathetic but right now standing behind a window was the only familiar thing in her life.

At the sound of the door slamming open, Cordelia turned around alarmingly. She didn't have time to scream though. A soft pair of lips sealed hers almost immediately. Veronica's hand touched Cordelia's cheek puling her closer. The kiss ended as soon as it started. "Now you know." Veronica whispered against Cordelia's lips and took off running.

Cordelia was too shocked to move. Slowly she raised her fingers to her lips. Confusion taking over again. Her stomach was on fire. She guessed that it was caused by her confusion and nervousness. Oh how wrong she was.

Veronica hurried outside of Cordelia's bedroom and ran downstairs and out of the mansion. She didn't regret the kiss but she was afraid of rejection. The kiss left her lips tingling, wanting more but she had other things to do now. "Off to see Misty now." She whispered to herself and started her car.

{Author's note: Thank you for all your reviews guys. You are the best. I hope you enjoyed it. Btw I loved the kiss :D Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter. I'll update sooner the next time. We need something to read while waiting for the next episode in two weeks…}


	7. Here comes trouble

Veronica had no problem finding the hut after she drove there. It was like something pulled her mentally and physically towards the place. She needed answers and she was going to get them one way or the other. The forest was silent and creepy that night. The sky was clouded, no stars, no moon. It was one of those nights you are feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Veronica followed the path she had taken with Zoe the other day. A chill ran up her spine. Everything around her scared her. It was not like that the night she had came alone. That night was different. More alive. Something didn't feel right. The young woman started running and stopped once she was just outside the door. "Misty? Are you here?" she whispered and stepped inside. A soft glow coming from the candles illuminated the room. It helped her see the mess. It seemed like there had been a fight. Chairs and table were scattered around the place. She moved around checking the hut until she stumbled on something.

Looking down, a strangled cry escaped from her lips. "No!" she murmured and fell on her knees near the body. It seemed familiar and deep down she knew whose body it was even though she didn't want to admit it. She pushed the body with hers hands, so that she could examine it better. Her hands felt wet and sticky. Looking down she noticed the blood on them. Her eyes scanned the face. It was Misty.

Her mind started working faster now. She checked Misty's pulse. Maybe she could still save her. Veronica knew that Misty could resurrect herself but that didn't mean she should let her die first. Misty's skin was still warm and she had a faint pulse. She searched for the wound all over her body. Finally she found it in the middle of her chest. "What should I do now?" she murmured and then she remembered the incident with Queenie. "Let it work, let it work…" she mumbled and placed her hand over the wound. Closing her eyes and concentrating like she usually did when casting. Suddenly she felt something cold against her palm. She turned her hand around and looked at the strange object closer. "It's a bullet." She said to no one in particular.

Checking Misty again she noticed that she was healed completely. Her powers were growing fast. She already had teleportation and the ability to heal and stop the pain. Even though she managed to heal her, Misty had yet to wake up. Veronica dragged her to the bed and put the blanket on top of her. She seemed to be doing fine but Veronica decided to wait for her to wake up.

**Meanwhile **back to the mansion things were going to get ugly. Unfortunately Fiona wasn't there to protect them from what was about to happen. All the girls were in their beds sleeping peacefully. Except Madison, who went out again. She was trying to find something to make her feel alive again. She had her own battles to fight.

Cordelia was in her room unable to sleep. After everything that happened it was hard to get her mind to stop thinking. She had tried to find Veronica to talk to her but nobody knew where she was or went. Not that she knew what she was going to tell her but still. They needed to talk. Cordelia knew that she was not a lesbian. She was married to Hank. But she felt something in that kiss.

A noise caused by the front door opening got her attention. Thinking that it was Veronica, the older woman rushed downstairs. They needed to talk. That she knew. Maybe Veronica could help her understand the whole situation.

Unfortunately it wasn't Veronica who came in. When she walked in the living room whispering her name, she felt a painful sting on her head. The intruder had hit her with something and dropped her unconscious."Sorry babe." The man whispered and gathered her up in his arms. After lying her on the couch, he tied her hands and legs together. He left her there so he could bring the others in the living room as well. One by one, he gathered all the witches either unconscious or dragged and tied.

**Back in the forest** Misty woke up and started attacking Veronica wanting to defend herself. Veronica managed to hold her wrists together while she was trying to calm her down. "Misty! MISTY! It's okay. You are safe." She yelled at her and Misty looked straight in Veronica's eyes. "What happened?" Veronica asked her softly and pushed her gently down on the bed. "There was a man. He tried to kill me." Misty whispered.

Misty seemed extremely upset. "I almost died again." She pointed out. "I thought he shoot me. Where is the wound?" she tilted her head suddenly confused. Veronica explained what happened with details. "Do you remember anything about him? If he said why, he tried to kill you." Veronica asked her.

"Before I lost my senses he said something about killing all the witches in town." Misty's eyes became wide as soon as she realized what she said. "Zoe is in danger. You have to help her."

Veronica gasped at her words. In her mind were flashed images of Cordelia, Nan and all the other girls. They were in danger, she could feel it. She had to do something. "I'll be right back." She mumbled and stood up. Driving there was not going to be fast enough. As if Misty read her thoughts, she suggested something that was going to get her out of the dead end. "You should try teleport there. After all, your mother has the same power." Misty winked at her. "Hurry up. I'll still be here tomorrow." Obviously, Misty was much smarter than she let out.

Knowing that Veronica she had lost much time already, she didn't waste any more by thinking. She just blinked and she was outside the door just when a gunshot rang through the air. Veronica felt her blood become cold and heart nearly stopped. She ran inside. "Stop please, Hank." She heard Cordelia's voice. "Shut up, you pathetic witch. I don't know why they think you are even a witch. You are useless." A whimper escaped Cordelia's lips as his hand collided with her cheek.

Veronica's knuckles had turned white and her nails were starting burying in her flesh. She had to wait for the right moment. "Your powers are useless against this magic locket. You all will be dead soon little freaks." He smirked at them "Like her." He pointed at Zoe Benson whose lifeless body was still bleeding on the floor. "But I'll leave the useless one for last." He nodded towards Cordelia. Cordelia didn't need to see to know that he was saving her for last. Now she could see that their marriage was a lie. He wanted access to the school. He was a sick witch hunter. She felt so stupid that she didn't see that coming. She should have listened to Fiona.

"It's ironic how you say you hate witches but you are using a magic locket to protect yourself." Queenie smirked at him. She was trying to buy them some more time hoping that Veronica or Fiona was coming. "And I was wondering who would be my next victim." Hank turned to her with a smirk.

"That would be you." Veronica shouted at him. He turned around and pointed his gun at her. "Well, well. Who are you? A new witch? Another freak?" he said lowering the gun. He was so sure that she couldn't hurt him. Veronica smirked at that. Now it was her chance. She threw the knife she had grabbed from the kitchen. He did see that coming though and he ducked out of the way but it gave her the time she needed. She could teleport more easily now.

Veronica teleported behind him grabbing the locket and teleported back to the place she was standing before. Thankfully Hank didn't have time to notice that the locket was missing. He grabbed Cordelia and put the gun against her head. "Move again and I'll shoot your useless Headmistress." Hank smirked again thinking he won.

Veronica's eyes flickered to Cordelia. She looked back at him a smirk playing on her lips. "Let me tell you something, Mister." A vicious look entered her eyes. "No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my family and gets away with it." She shouted at him and before he had time to shoot, the gun disappeared from his hands. "It's over." Before he had time to check the locket, he was on fire. From head to toe. His screams filled the room and made everyone look away. Veronica moved in a flash next to Cordelia taking her away from her fried ex.

As soon as they were a couple of feet away, Veronica collapsed on the floor. Queenie managed to pull the knife with her foot and managed to free herself and Nan. The two girls rushed towards Zoe but it was already too late for her. Queenie rushed to Cordelia to help her with the unconscious girl. They moved her upstairs in her bedroom. Queenie left Cordelia with her and went downstairs to help Nan with the mess.

"Stupid girl! What did you do?" Cordelia mumbled caressing Veronica's cheek.

{Author's note: That's it guys. I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. You are the best ;) }


	8. Quiet time

The next day was an uneventful one for the coven. Nan and Queenie cleaned the mess downstairs and moved Zoe's lifeless body in her bedroom. They covered her with a sheet and waited for Cordelia to tell them how to deal with it. Cordelia, on the other hand, spend the rest of the night next to Veronica's bed waiting for the girl to wake up.

She left only once to fetch some potions that she hoped they could help. It wasn't so hard to find what she needed. Her nose was enough for her to identify everything she needed. A sniff here and a sniff there and she was ready to go back to the girl.

Cordelia had moved an armchair next to Veronica's bed and curled up in it. Even though she hadn't seen what had happened in the living room, she could guess that it was quite powerful, powerful enough to drain all the energy from Veronica's body.

After the girls finished with everything they sat on the couch, still trying to figure out what happened. Somewhere after the moment Nan stopped crying, Madison walked in. She gave them a bored look and walked towards them. "Okay, spill the beans! Who died?" she smirked but she meant it as a joke. That was enough for Nan to burst in tears again and ran to her room.

Queenie, though, stayed back and filled her in. The smirk was quickly gone from Madison's pale lips. She didn't feel sad, but after she died, she barely felt anything anymore. "I am sorry." She murmured and sat down next to Queenie. "I should have been here." She added. Queenie didn't answer. Madison wouldn't have been able to help. The man knew everything about them. Plus he had that stupid locket. The two girls stayed silent for the rest of the night waiting for Cordelia.

Back in Veronica's room, Cordelia was fidgeting with the hem of her robe. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. The thoughts in her mind were going wild. She wanted to know what exactly happened. Maybe then she could figure out a way to help Veronica. Suddenly an idea struck her. She stretched her hand towards Veronica's cheek. As soon as her fingertips touched the other woman's cheek her mind was swarmed with images from that night's events. Her visions where improving.

She gasped when she saw the powers Veronica had used. Could it be? Could she be the next supreme? From what she could see it was quite possible. After the visions stopped, she clutched Veronica's hand hoping for the best. She remember the kiss and felt her cheeks blushing. A shy smile appeared on her lips.

"Why are you blushing?" Veronica asked, deciding the worst moment to wake up. Cordelia jumped slightly and cleared her throat forcing the blush to go away. "What are you talking about?" Cordelia played the indifferent card. "Mmhm, right!" Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed the blanket away.

Hearing the shuffle, Cordelia stood up and grabbed her clumsily by her arms. "Oh no, lady. You are not going anywhere. Your powers are weak and you need to get a full rest." Cordelia tried to push her down to the bed but Veronica wasn't moving. Veronica sighed looking at Cordelia lips. They were so close.

"Please, Delia! I have an important meeting." The younger girl begged but Cordelia wasn't backing away. Health was always a priority for her. "I said lay down!" she snapped at her and Veronica almost wet her pants. "Damn you can be scary sometimes." Veronica mumbled and sat on the bed bringing the blankets over her body.

"I heard that." Delia smirked and sat down on the bed. "That's why I said it." Veronica answered back. She always wanted to have the last word. The Headmistress grabbed a bottle with potion from the nightstand. "Drink this. It will help your powers." She explained and handed her the potion. Veronica looked at Cordelia and started planning how to leave the mansion after she went to sleep.

"Oh, and don't you dare to think that I will leave your room." Cordelia smirked folding her arms in front of her chest. That caused a groan to form in Veronica's throat. "Fine!" Veronica said through gritted teeth. "But with one condition." Veronica's smirk matched Cordelia's when she spoke. "Name the price." The older woman raised an eyebrow.

Veronica didn't waste a second to make the suggestion. "You will sleep here tonight. In the bed. It's big enough for the both of us." If Cordelia could glare and glares could kill, Veronica would have been dead by now. Cordelia thought about it. She knew what a stubborn woman Veronica was. She didn't have a choice, if she wanted Veronica to stay in bed.

"Okay, we have a deal. Now scoot!" Cordelia sighed and shook her head. Veronica grinned amused and threw the blanket to the side so Cordelia could lay down next to her. Cordelia tossed her heels to the side and climbed on the bed. "Wench!" she mumbled which caused Veronica to laugh out loud. "Oh shut up you old hag! It's not like I asked you to kill yourself." Veronica said between laughs. Cordelia turned her back at her but a naughty smile was playing on her lips. She was clearly enjoying it.

"Now sleep and stay at your side." Cordelia murmured and made herself comfortable. Veronica rolled her eyes and turned her back at Cordelia as well. When the morning finally came neither of them were on her side. Cordelia had turned and draped an arm across Veronica. Veronica, on the other hand, was sleeping on her back, her head to the side with her lips pressed against Cordelia's forehead and her arm wrapped around the other woman's back.

{Author's note: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll try updating soon.

AND if you are interested in a Cordelia/Dr. Thredson fanfic you can find one I am working on in my profile. Till next time ;) }


	9. Learning the truth

The first one to wake up the next morning was Cordelia. She moved her arms around a little bit trying to understand where she was. When she remembered, a small smile formed on her face. Their little playful argument came into her mind and made her grin and snuggle closer. It was the first time in what seemed like years that she actually had fun. A knock on the door made Cordelia move away from the sleeping girl, who whined in her sleep, a whine caused by the loss of warmth.

With a soft 'Come in', which came from Cordelia, Queenie pushed the door open and looked at her Headmistress. "We need your help." the young girl whispered trying not to wake Veronica. Cordelia nodded and stood up. She walked outside and closed the door behind her. Queenie took her arm and gently walked in Zoe's room where all the girls were waiting. "What are we going to do with Zoe?" Queenie asked Cordelia. Before she had a chance to reply though, Nan voiced her opinion. "Why don't we call Misty? She can resurrect her!" she paced back and forth waving her hands over her head. It was the only logical thing to do. They were witches after all.

"Hold on a minute. Who is Misty?" Cordelia asked obviously confused. The girls had forgotten that their Headmistress had no clue what they had done. They looked at each other and let Queenie explain everything that happened. "So Misty Day is alive?" Cordelia asked trying to wrap her mind around everything. "She can revive Zoe!" she pointed out smiling again.

It was Madison's turn to object. "I don't think it's a good idea to revive her. Look at me. I am telling you, coming back to life after you die is worse than hell. And I've been there. It's just not right." she crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at the sheet Zoe was covered with. "Maybe we should let her go." she whispered and looked at Cordelia. The woman didn't know what to do. At first she was pretty sure that Zoe was the next supreme. But the way she went down? It didn't seem right. If she was the next supreme nothing of that would have happen. The only one who displayed so many powers now was Veronica. She had taken down Hank easily.

"There are not many witches, Madi. We need her." Nan argued with her. Queenie stayed quiet for a while thinking. She thought that both of the sides were right about one thing or the other. "Maybe we should vote. And we should ask Veronica too." finally the black girl said standing up. "Veronica is sleeping." Cordelia sighed. Nan cleared her throat trying to get their attention. "Actually Veronica isn't in the house. I can't hear her thoughts anymore." she mumbled feeling bad for betraying her friend. Cordelia had given them an order. They shouldn't let Veronica leave no matter what. But Veronica was really stubborn.

**A little while after Cordelia left the room:** Veronica shifted in her bed. She felt a small chill against her side. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Cordelia wasn't there. A frown appeared on her face. She turned a little and snuggled against the pillow the other woman used the night before. It still smelled like her. That soft vanilla and cinnamon smell. It was so intoxicating and it had Cordelia written all over it. Damn, it was so her!

The young woman was ready to go back to sleep when she remembered her meeting with Misty. She seemed like she had the answers she needed and Veronica was wasting her time in bed. Now that Cordelia wasn't there, it was her chance to go find her newest friend, the lady of the lake. She stood up and rushed to the closet. It didn't take her long to find her favorite black sundress. She didn't like Fiona but she had to admit that the woman was right about one thing. Witches look smoking hot in black.

After applying her light make-up she glanced at her shoes. She had to wear boots since she was going in the forest. Before she picked up her boots though, she remembered that her car was still outside of the forest so she had to teleport. Leaving the boots behind she grabbed her black heels. She put them on and placed her black sunglasses on her head. With a sigh and a soft sorry, which she directed to Cordelia, she teleported outside of Misty's door.

Veronica inhaled softly and knocked on the door softly. A grinning Misty opened the door and pulled her inside. "I am so happy you are back." she hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Veronica raised an eyebrow. She couldn't understand why the woman was so cheerful all the time. On the background Veronica noticed a soft music playing. She knew the song. It was Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. It was a welcoming melody. It suited the place.

"Misty, I need to talk to you." Veronica decided to leave the chit-chat behind. She needed to know now. "I have the feeling that you know many things about my past. I have to know." she sighed and pulled the girl to the bed. "Please?" Misty's cheerful behavior left her face and body. A serious expression took over. Veronica was right, she knew more than she let on.

Misty glanced out of the window for a moment. She wasn't the one who had to explain everything to Veronica but she could tell her some harmless stuff. "Okay listen. I am not the one who should ask. But I'll tell you what you need to know." she whispered. Veronica didn't ask her why she was whispering, it wasn't like someone else was there, was it? Veronica paid close attention to what the other girl was saying.

"First of all, I knew your mother. They said that she died during childbirth but that isn't true. Well sort of. I was in the same hospital and I brought her back to life." she explained softly. Veronica was listening to every word Misty said. "Why did she give me away?" she asked rubbing her fingers nervously. "It was for your own protection. When you were a baby, you had great powers and she was sure that you are the next supreme. So she bound your powers and hid you. Fiona was going to come after you sooner or later. You were just a baby and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself if needed to." Misty answered her question patiently. "That's why your powers come out so easily now. You must be the most powerful supreme that has ever existed. That's all I can tell you for now. I am sorry. I wish I could tell you more." Misty smiled sadly at her. Even though Veronica didn't find out who her mother was, she was quite satisfied with everything she knew. "Please keep your thoughts to yourself for now. The danger has not passed yet."

Veronica stood up pacing up and down. "Your mother will come for you, Vera." Misty smiled at her but Veronica didn't smile back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet her mother. All these years she thought that her mother didn't care about her. It was not easy to erase that. "So my mother is alive and I am the new supreme?" the brunette asked again and Misty nodded. "Thanks for everything, Misty. I really appreciate it." Veronica mumbled and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'll come back to see you soon." she smiled and walked towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and looked back. "Can I ask you one last question?" with Misty's nod she continued "Did she love me?" Veronica bit her lip waiting for the answer nervously. "She still loves you, darling." Misty smiled dreamily at her.

With a final nod Veronica teleported back in the academy. She pushed the front door open and stormed inside heading for her room. Her heels were clicking on the hard floor making too much noise but right now she didn't care. Cordelia walked out of her office and towards the noise. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." the older woman starting lecturing her. Veronica, though, was so angry with everything that listening to her Headmistress/crush was the last thing she wanted to do now. "Not now Cordelia!" she snapped at her and shut the door before Cordelia had the chance to say anything.

A huge frown appeared on Cordelia's face. What the hell has gotten into her? She thought and walked back into her office worried.

{**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews guys. You are so awesome. I freaking love you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Any guesses as to who her mother is? Let me know if you do. Remember reviews makes me happy :D See ya next time... }


	10. Finding a way to help

A week had gone by after Veronica found out that she was the next supreme and that her mother was still alive. She hadn't told anyone yet and she was warding her thoughts from Nan. She felt like she was betraying her best friend but it was for the best. If Fiona found out any of this she was dead for sure. Exactly like Madison. Even though Madison was brought back to life again, depending on what the younger girl told her, she felt dead inside. Veronica didn't wish that to anyone. That's why when they voted for Zoe, both she and Madison voted against resurrecting her. Surprisingly Cordelia voted against it as well, saying that people should let nature take its course. Instead they arranged a secret funeral that took place outside of New Orleans, where most of the dead coven members were buried.

Veronica had decided to be the one to tell Misty about Zoe's death. She felt really bad about the swamp witch. She didn't have many friends and to lose one is really hard for everyone. She was planning on going after a couple of days. It would be better if it cooled off first. Plus Misty would probably try to revive her if her body was still in the academy.

The only thing she could do now was wait for her mother and find a way to heal Cordelia. She had tried healing her but the damage was too old and too big for her to fix. It made her really angry that even though they were witches they couldn't fix a problem like that. A couple of days ago she had found Cordelia alone in the kitchen drinking. Veronica had felt bad and apologized for her abrupt behavior thinking that this was what had upset her. Cordelia of course brushed it off with a smile. Veronica's behavior didn't bother her. She just had a bad day. It could happen to everyone and out of nowhere as well.

Finally and after much pressure from Veronica, Cordelia told her what was bothering her, what made her drink so much and even smoke a little bit. Veronica was really worried but she could guess what it was. Cordelia couldn't take the blindness anymore. It was really hard. She didn't only lose her eyesight but it felt like she lost her job and mostly her life. Veronica tried comforting her but it was no use. The older witch was too stubborn.

Veronica managed to calm her down a little though and put her to sleep. Before Cordelia closed her eyes though, the brunette had promised that she would find a way to heal her no matter what. Cordelia smiled a little and pressed her lips against Veronica's. "You are more fun when drank." Veronica had joked and left the woman to sleep.

After leaving Cordelia's bedroom, she headed for the library where she spent one day trying to find everything about healing. The library was huge and it was difficult for her to search all of it. The room was larger than the living room and all the walls were covered with books. When she first laid eyes upon it, she felt immediately tired. She didn't give up though. She chose the books from the first and second shelves first. She found nothing so she kept looking.

Around noon Nan was looking for her. When she finally found her, Veronica explained what she was doing and Nan offered to help. "If I don't find a way to help her, I think I will ask Fiona for help." Veronica pointed out and Nan looked at her horrified. "But Cordelia doesn't want her help." she argued knowing that it will cause only trouble. "I don't care, Nan. Her pride makes her really stubborn but it's the only way." the older girl sighed and Nan nodded her head in agreement. When it came to pride, Cordelia was the expert.

Three days had gone by like that. The two girls spent their time in the library, chit-chatting and searching with no luck. The only break Veronica took was during the third day. She had to inform Misty about Zoe eventually. The blonde had reacted calmer than Veronica expected her to. She held her when she cried but after a while she was fine. The brunette had even invited her to stay with them back in the academy. Misty wanted to go but first she had to take care of some businesses that was why she told Veronica that she would think about it. Misty, in return, invited her to stay for dinner and Veronica accepted gladly. With all the search she had been doing, sometimes she even forgot to eat.

After spending two hours with Misty, she finally drove back home. She didn't want to use her powers because it still made her weak. It was the condition she and Cordelia had agreed upon so that she could go out. No use of the powers unless it is for protecting herself. The terms were very clear and she wanted to stay true to her words. Cordelia had a way of knowing everything.

When she was back most of the girls and staff had already gone to bed. The only one up was herself, Cordelia and Nan. Nan was in the library searching and Cordelia was listening some soft music in her office. Veronica walked in the library hoping that Nan had found something. She walked closer to the other girl.

"Any luck?" she asked biting her lip.

"Nope." Nan shook her head sadly. She wanted to help Cordelia so much. It displeased her greatly when she was seeing Cordelia so miserable. "I finished with the library on the right but nothing." she pointed over to the library.

"Thanks Nan. It means a lot." Veronica smiled and while walking past one library her attention was caught by a gold glimmering book. She walked over and studied it without touching. 'The Healer Supreme.' was written on the spine. She smiled softly thinking that this was the one.

"I think I will head to bed now." Nan was heard snapping a book shut.

"Yeah. You should. Thanks a lot Nan. Goodnight." the older witch turned and smiled at her.

"Anytime. Goodnight and don't stay up late." Nan warned her even though she already knew that Veronica would only go to bed after the sun was up.

When the soft click of the door closing was heard, Veronica pulled the book out. She flipped it open and let her eyes scan the first page. "Powerful healing spells that only a supreme can cast. But remember the debt must be paid." Veronica read out loud. "Now we are getting somewhere." she nodded smiling. She made herself comfortable on an armchair and started reading.

**{Author's note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try updating faster the next time. Thank you for your reviews guys. It means a lot. Love you 3 **}**


End file.
